1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to controlled cilia, or spring claw fingers, for object manipulation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various systems exist for moving objects, such as pieces of paper, semiconductor wafers, etc. For example, pieces of paper in a copier are moved by rollers, belts, wheels and other moving devices. Similarly, semiconductor wafers are often moved by robots or air-driven transport devices as part of the manufacturing process for creating integrated circuits and the like. In the semiconductor wafer processing context, robotic and other devices are typically complex machines with many moving parts and present a contamination risk. Contamination of a semiconductor wafer processing environment can be caused by escaped lubricants, dust or other particles that are dislodged or transported by moving air from robotic devices or air transport mechanisms, or particles generated or otherwise released by friction or other contact between two moving surfaces.